


Pokemon Gensokoyo

by shortchannel2



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortchannel2/pseuds/shortchannel2
Summary: Reimu Hakurei and her pokemon would just like to live a peaceful life as a shrine maiden in the Gensokoyo region. But, all manners of villains and troublemakers move in, igniting a chaos that pulls her right in the middle of it all.Touhou, but set in the pokemon game world. The story begins in EoSD and progresses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Scarlet Devil Emerges!

Panting and running, her short legs were barely able to keep up. But stopping meant death, so she ran and ran until she tripped on a rock and fell. The girl turned on the ground and began crawling back, moving her blonde hair out of her eyes quickly. She backed up into a tree as red eyes came into view. She could hear blades scraping the ground, making her very bones shake. The pokemon emerged from the bushes. It opened its mouth, showing two rows of sharp teeth. The girl couldn’t scream or even move as the pokemon inched closer.

* * *

In a somewhat overlooked area just north of Kanto and Johto was a region. A rather forgotten region that the central government has all but abandoned.

This was the Gensokoyo Region.

A region of about five or so towns, with some small settlements, sprinkled throughout. Much of the region was rice fields and pastures. As such, it’s a very conservative area. Most towns had old shrines littered about. The gods they venerated were certain pokemon, and even though people’s mindset on the creatures shifted in modern times, the practice remains out of tradition.

There was a particular shrine however, that had no visible deity.

Or rather, the deity was unknown.

This shrine was in a town that sits on the border of Gensokoyo.

Hakurei Town.

And its shrine had one lone maiden. Reimu Hakurei.

“You know, it’s been a while since anything stupid happened,” Reimu muttered to herself. Bringing a lock of her black hair out of the way, she stepped towards the edge of the long stairs leading up her shrine, from which she can see Hakurei town.

It’ll be night soon, and she was expected.

Once the sun set, Reimu was dressed in a full maiden gown. It was a simple red hakama over a white kimono and sandals over her white socks. She wore an ornament on her forehead, which covered it with flowers.

As she slowly climbed down the stairs of her shrine, she heard the banging of drums. In her hands, she held an instrument, a bell tree, which methodically rang with one shake of her hands. She did this at the beat of the drums.

Townspeople were waiting in the square at the base of the stairs. They were all quiet as the drums and bell played. A few chorus singers joined in, humming lowly as Reimu approached them. All eyes were on her.

Reimu spun and twirled. Dancing as a lone flute joined in. With each step, she rang the bells with the rhythm. Her face unmoving and betraying no smile. She paid no attention to the crowd, for if she did, she would have noticed unfamiliar faces watching her.

With one final twirl, the dance stopped, and she stood holding her bell tree.

“It is April, a new season of growth starts for Gensokoyo,” she said. “With this dance, may all dark emotions be banished, may this land be warded from evil, and may we have a bountiful harvest.”

Then somebody clapped. It was a rather obnoxious, slow clap. The crowd looked at the source of the sound and slowly backed away.

“Wonderous, most wondrous.” A girl walked towards Reimu, a girl maybe two or three years younger than Reimu. “What a quaint little ritual,” she said. The girl wore a pink dress and a matching colored bonnet hat. She had a golden snake-like necklace hanging from her neck.

Reimu had never seen this girl. Her accent was not from anywhere near Gensokoyo.

Behind the strange girl was a tall woman with red hair, wearing a black suit with a skirt. The woman had three pokeballs on her belt.

“Yes, this is definitely the place. This is the promised land,” the young girl said. She smiled and looked up at Reimu, though her eyes were slightly narrowed. Reimu took one step back.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, miss?”

“Remilia Scarlet,” the girl answered. As Remilia stepped closer, Reimu noticed three pokeballs on her side as well. Though one of them had its light turned off. Reimu quickly touched her side and felt her own pokeballs. “But yes Remilia will do.” From the corner of her eyes, Reimu peeked at the townsfolk. They were watching the girl, and her bodyguard. But more importantly, they were watching her pokeballs. “And what’s your name, pretty shrine maiden?”

“Reimu.”

“Well, Reimu, and townsfolk,” Remilia said, turning to address everyone else. “As I’ve said, my name is Remilia Scarlet, and I just bought the land around here. This means, for all intent and purposes,” she looked back at Reimu and said, “I am your Queen.”

Remilia looked around the two, twirling rather graciously. “I expect good work from all of you. And Miss Reimu is right, _we are going to have a most wonderous season,_ I will make sure of it.” She looked back at Reimu, smiled, and said, “I’ll expect shipments to my manor as soon the harvest begins.” Reimu suddenly began to hear the flapping of wings coming to her left. “And if somehow we don’t meet the quota…” A beast flew in from above the buildings, the people walked back and shouted. But Remilia and her bodyguard remained in place.

A black dragon-like pokemon screeched and landed right behind Remila, its descent spreading dust in the air. Reimu recoiled, trying to stop the dust from getting in her eyes. She looked towards Remilia, who was obscured by it all, only her silhouette visible. The beasts’ wings mended with her figure, looking like the girl herself had sprouted them.

Once the dust settled Remilia walked forward and said “…then it’ll be coming out of your pockets.” The beast roared, his mouth and teeth flaring and its large subwoofer-like ears reverberating. “So, I expect everyone to get to work tomorrow,” she said, clapping her hands. The bodyguard mounted the pokemon, grabbing Remilia by her hand and pulling up on the beast herself. “I’d like to see you come dance for me sometime, Reimu.” The beast began flapping its wings and flew off, riding over the buildings and away from Hakurei town. Remilia took one last look at Reimu.

Her red eyes reflected brightly under the full moon.

“Well…here we go again,” Reimu said, putting her hands on her hips.


	2. Marisa, the ordinary pokemon trainer vs Rumia, the avatar of darkness

The next morning, someone knocked on the Reimu's door.

Who is it?" Reimu shouted, still half-awake and sitting on her low table. On the table, steam rose from her teacup, Reimu let its wonderful rich smell hit her nostrils.

"Marisa!" The visitor screamed. Reimu groaned loudly, it was too early in the morning for her. 

Marisa was Reimu's self-described rival, and best friend. She was Reimu's best friend on account of being pretty much the only girl around Reimu's age in the area. Reimu knew her family well and she remembered little play-dates she used to have with her as children. But at some point, Marisa became...a problematic youth. 

"Ughh, what do you want?"

"Open the door!" Marisa knocked hard again. Reimu sighed and strode towards the door, unlocking it and going back to the table. "I swear," the unwanted guest huffed as she let herself in. "What are you still doing here?" She took off her big black pointy hat, letting her long blonde hair flow freely, and placed on the hat rack.

"Having my morning tea, clearly," Reimu said as she took a sip. 

"Aren't we gonna do something about that little girl with the huge dragon pokemon?" Marisa asked, sitting across from Reimu.

"Nope," Reimu replied, taking another sip.

"What? Why?" Marisa asked. Reimu looked back at her, still sipping.

"I don't get involved with land disputes. That's not a shrine maiden duty." Reimu put her tea down, looking at Marisa with narrowed eyes. "Dealing with troublemakers who try to cause trouble and stir things up in Gensokoyo ISN'T supposed to be my duty either. And yet I feel like that's all I been doing these past couple of years. And like three of those incidents were because of you and your weirdo auntie."

"Hey come on now, I thought we were past that," Marisa said, putting her hands up.

"Some little rich western girl wants to buy land, who cares? It's not my business, I just want to live in peace and find a boyfriend."

"Hah! Good luck, I swear there are no dudes our age in Gensokoyo," Marisa said, while grabbing an empty teacup. She looked back at Reimu, smiling widely. "Hm?"

Reimu sighed and got up, bringing back the teapot to the table and poured Marisa a cup. Marisa continued talking as she did, leaning against her back "It's weird though…I hate to say this, but the aging population of this backwater region wouldn't just sell the land to a foreigner. Gensokoyans are a bit xenophobic. Hell, they don't even like when people from Kanto stop here."

Reimu looked back at Marisa as she sat down, raising an eyebrow.

"All the paddies surrounding our town are family-owned. So, that must mean the girl muscled her way in here," Marisa said, taking a sip herself. "Do we really want someone like that ruling Hakurei Town?"

Reimu sighed and slumped back. "Damn it, I'm really gonna have to do this aren't I?"

"Hey come on, I'll go with you, we can go take care of her together, like we did Shinki. I want to show you just how strong I've gotten!"

"Fine, let's go talk to some of the farmers and see what exactly is going on." Reimu got up and grabbed a long red silk cloth and placed it in front of Marisa. "You mind doing my hair?" Reimu asked. Marisa's face lit up at the question, more than happy to tie that big signature bow on Reimu's hair. She turned around and felt Marisa gently grasping her hair. "I've been having weird dreams lately..."

"Oh?" Marisa answered, giving Reimu's hair a few brushes. 

"I don't remember my parents, but I remember a lot of faces when I was a child. I remember sitting in the lap of Kasen..." Marisa thought for a moment. Kasen was Reimu's guardian, she used to live in this temple with her and took care of her since she was orphaned. After Reimu became a legal adult, Kasen moved to a house in the nearby mountainside, but she still comes by a lot. "And there were two women sitting beside her, Kasen picked me up and put me on one of their laps. I remember this woman brushed my hair and said my name. She was blonde and very pretty. I don't know why, but I've been seeing her a lot in my dreams lately."

"Maybe you should ask Kasen next time she swings by," Marisa replied, pulling the bow and finishing up. 

"Yeah, I feel like there's some stuff she hasn't told me," Reimu said. Reimu didn't turn and they were both silent for a moment. 

Smiling, Reimu turned around and said "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, she didn't actually bully you Mr. Mijima?" Reimu asked, to a slightly perplexed farmer outside of town.

Marisa, nearby was pulling up her skirt slightly to avoid getting it wet. Both of them had stepped into the submerged rice field to find Mr. Mijima, who was hard at work. Mr. Mijima was one of the many small plot land owners in Hakurei Town and was a frequent petitioner at the shrine.

"Honestly, she was actually rather charming. After she started throwing money at me, it's kind of hard to say no," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"So, you got enthralled by a loli?" Marisa asked before being elbowed by Reimu.

"Mr. Mijima, your family has owned this land for generations, you and all the other heads have worked together for years to be the backbone of this town," Reimu said. Marisa meanwhile was grabbing her stomach and gasping for air. "To sell it to a foreigner by a whim …it's really…unusual."

"I'm tired lady Reimu, we all are. Gensokoyo is a place frozen in time. There's a big generational gap and people are moving out. We're just…cashing in before things get bad."

"What about that idle threat she made yesterday night at the ceremony?" Reimu asked. Mr. Mijima scratched his head.

"I mean, as you can see, we're already all working, so we were gonna start regardless. Honestly, I think the young lady was just grandstanding." On the submerged paddies were floating large leaves, one of them fully emerge from the water, revealing a stubby blue pokemon with a bill. The paddies were full of them, just floating without a care in the world.

"Alright, thanks for the clarification Mr. Mijima." Reimu looked upwards at the hill, rice paddies adorned the landscape, entire hillsides having been converted to layers and layers of submerged rice fields. An advanced irrigation system was built to control the water flow. She looked back at their bikes, laying on a tree along with her boots. "Let's talk to the other farmers."

A short while later, Reimu and Marisa were drying their feet at the base of the tree. "It's the same story each time, they all willingly traded their land to her."

"I really thought she had come in and bullied everyone," Marisa said, putting her shoes back on. "Something still feels fishy about this…"

"I know what you mean, someone coming in messing with the social order shouldn't be ignored. Do you know where she lives?"

"Ah, it's a mansion by the lake. I scouted out a few weeks ago after I heard the rumors. It's like a forty-minute bike ride from here," Marisa explained, getting up on her bike. "Let's go to my house in the forest of magic first, and get some supplies."

"You don't live in a forest, you live in the woods outside of town with your aunt and a bunch of other weirdos," Reimu said, mounting her own bike.

"Hey come on, that's hurtful…"

They both rode through a dirt trail leading into a wooded area located outside of Hakurei Town. A cluster of wooden houses could be found in. Marisa and Reimu stopped in front of one such house. Despite how rustic it all appeared, the houses were built as sturdy log cabins. Reimu found them very spacious compared to her small shack on the temple grounds.

A woman with long green hair opened the door. She wore a black yukata and wooden sandals. "Mima, I'm gonna grab some potions and snacks, then I'm gonna go with Reimu on a small adventure, should be back tonight."

"Huh? Oh sure," she stepped to the side as Marisa ran inside. Mima then looked back at Reimu, raising her eyebrow.

"Reimu."

"Mima," Reimu replied.

Once aspiring to conquer Gensokoyo, Mima looked down onto Reimu's pokeballs. Besides being a would-be villainous leader, Mima was a relative of Marisa and the one that took her in since her estrangement with her parents years ago.

Funny, Reimu thought, she didn't see Marisa's parents last night either. Their shop is definitely still open, though. "Where are you both off too?"

"Investigate the rich western girl's mansion near the lake, wanna come with?" Reimu asked. Mima looked away for a moment, contemplating it before looking back and saying, "Nah, I was planning on binging a foreign drama today."

"Oh, is the one with all the pretty boys?"

"Yeah, I just finished another drama about a girl who gets knocked up by artificial insemination. So, I'm not sure what to watch now."

"Hey, both of you stop talking about useless tv trivia, we got a country to save!" Marisa said, carrying a backpack now.

"Oh, Marisa, go talk to Rinnosuke, he has something for you. You too, Reimu," Mima said as Reimu and Marisa looked to the house directly across from theirs. They both crossed the street and approached the door, it had an "open" sign attached. Above, it read "Kourindou General Shop and Pokemon Center."

"Kourin!" Marisa shouted as they both entered the shop, the door causing the little bell to ring. Kourindou was a general store, with shelves full of convenience items and pokemon accessories. Behind a counter was a tall man with silvery hair, glasses, and a blue and black Kimono. There was another person there, in front of the counter. A woman with shoulder-length green hair with a red dress with plaid patterns.

"The conditions to Dynamix your pokemon aren't present anywhere near here. It's not like Z-Moves or Megaevolution, which only requires certain items and your own special bond with your pokemon," the shopkeeper explained.

"Disappointing, I really would have loved to see my pokemon as giants," the woman said, with a very slight smile.

"What so you can terrorize the people here?" Reimu said, walking up to both of them.

"Ah, look," the other woman turned to them both, smiling with red narrowed eyes. "It's the little girls who play at heroes."

"Oh look, it's an old woman who lies about her age," Marisa replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh ho ho, mind your tongue Ms. Kirisame, or I'll feed it to my plant pokemon." She walked up to Marisa, staring her down.

"Yuuka, do you want another beatdown? Because I'm really in the mood to humiliate you again," Reimu said.

"Lightning won't strike twice, little shrine girl, you're not gonna be that lucky."

"Take your estrogen-filled spats outside please," the shopkeeper said, resting his head on his hand.

"It's fine, I don't have time to spank little girls anyways," the woman known as Yuuka said. She looked back at the silver-haired shopkeeper and said, "Rinnosuke, a pleasure, as always." As she stepped outside, she opened her parasol and walked away.

"We're both old enough to drink, we're not little girls…" Marisa said with her cheeks puffed.

"Yuuka Kazami, she always was a handful," Rinnosuke said.

"I forgot you've must have known her back then. She's your age, right?" Reimu said, approaching the counter. Rinnosuke, called Kourin by Marisa, was an odd man that lived in that weirdo neighborhood and Marisa's front door neighbor. However, Reimu remembered him working in Marisa's father's shop when she was a child. At some point he moved out there, and opened the only pokemon shop/center in the immediate area. He was a handsome man, Reimu thought, and he gets a lot of female attention from women his age, and younger...and older, but he remains a bachelor. 

"We went to school together. Yuuka was welcoming to me when I moved here as a child. But between her and that one across the street, they've both have thrown this region into chaos."

Yuuka Kazami comes from a long line of big-time landowners. Her estate is located in the middle of a large flower field, tended to by plant pokemon, and sold at hefty prices. But it seems wealth was never enough for her as she had once attacked Reimu in a bid to take over the shrine and, by extension, the whole town. Marisa teamed up with Reimu and together were able to beat Yuuka in a large scale pokemon battle.

"Speaking of troublemakers, ya' hear of that little girl that came into town last night?" Marisa asked.

"Remilia Scarlet," Rinnosuke said. "I've heard of her. She was actually a ranked pokemon trainer in the Galarian league."

"Galaria? Is that where she's from? I thought she was Kalosian or something," Marisa said, pulling out her cellphone and showing it Reimu. There was a picture of the same black dragon pokemon that Remilia Scarlet had. "Noivern, they're not native to these parts."

"Noiverns are a favorite for league trainers, Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four uses one." Rinnosuke reached down beneath his shelf. "Remilia Scarlet is serious business. Not that Mima or Yuuka weren't, but this is a devil we don't know." He pulled two small red tablet-like devices, and gave placed it on the table. "I just got these shipped, I wanted both of you to get one." Reimu and Marisa both grabbed the tablet devices, opening them.

"This is a pokedex," Marisa said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only licensed pokemon center in Gensokoyo, which just involves me basically putting pokemon in this machine," he said, pointing to the machine with six spherical slots behind him. "Gensokoyo is a poor region. We have no gyms or league. People don't see pokemon training as a true profession. That's made us…vulnerable." He looked back at them both. "I want to see us becoming more legitimate, and it starts with registering pokemon trainers. You both have a lot of experience and are, mostly, right in the head."

"I'm speechless, Kou...Rinnosuke, thank you," Marisa said.

"I'm not a pokemon trainer, Rinnosuke, I think this gift is wasted on me." Reimu looked at the pokemon dex, pressing a button as its screen lit up. "I'm just a shrine maiden…"

"A shrine maiden with four pokemon whose taken down foes who by all accounts should have beaten you," Marisa said, bumping shoulders with her. "Now come on, let's start our very own pokemon adventure."

"Good luck girls," Rinnosuke said. "Grab some potions too."

Reimu and Marisa stepped outside a few minutes later, stocked up on supplies. "It feels weird using temple donations for this," Reimu said, looking inside her backpack.

"Hey, problem-solving is a shrine maiden's duty. And about what you said earlier, you can have your day job and still be a pokemon trainer. A lot of gym leaders around the world aren't just trainers, ya know." Marisa grabbed her bike by the handle and swung herself on.

"So, you said it's by the lake? We'll have to take route one and then go off road at the lake exit," Reimu said, getting on her own bike. With a ring of her bell, Marisa rode off, Reimu following behind.

"Oh did you check the news? That dumb journalist already made a stupid headline, "Newcomer Remilia Scarlet challenges Reimu Hakurei for control of Gensokoyo's future!" I swear they get worse with each one," Marisa said.

"If I ever meet that Aya girl, I'm going to punch her right in her mouth," Reimu said, her teeth grit.

For a few years now, Reimu's escapades were being chronicled by a journalist, or more like an internet blogger, named Aya. Reimu has never met her, and no one knows where she lives. And yet somehow, there's even pictures sometimes of events.

Putting those thoughts aside, Reimu and Marisa rode out of "the forest of magic" (the woods) and into route one. Route one was a two-lane asphalt road that ran from Hakurei Town to the next little town a few kilometers away. The road was covered in bike tracks, and hoof prints, only one set of tire tracks rode through.

Along the road were tall utility poles, spires of wires that rose from the countryside, bringing electricity to this forgotten corner of the Earth. Reimu heard the cawing of birds above her. Resting on the cables were a murder of Murkrows, black bird-like pokemon whose feathers form a hat like pattern on their head. Murkrows were annoyingly common in Gensokoyo and liked to steal food and jewelry from people.

They were watching Reimu, their red eyes fixated on her and following her as she rode past them. "Creepy," she muttered to herself.

“Hey…there’s someone on the road ahead,” Marisa said.

Reimu looked ahead and saw a blonde girl about Remilia’s age, sitting on the edge of the road with someone else. The girl was wearing a black dress and red bow on her hair.There was someone next to her...or rather, something next to her, Reimu corrected herself as she got closer. In front of the girl, sitting as well, was a pokemon. It was a pokemon about her height with had black fur, three sharp claws for hands and red feathers. The feathers around its head formed into a bright red crown. It had two small feathers sticking from behind its ears and one large yellow oval shaped marking centered on its forehead.

“Reimu, that girl has a Weavile,” Marisa said as they stopped their bike.

“I think I know this girl,” Reimu replied.

The pokemon in question noticed them and stood up, smiling widely and showing all its sharp teeth. 

“Ah, challengers!” The girl said. “I am Rumia! The mistress of darkness!”

“Rumia?” Reimu asked, with an eyebrow raised. “Your name is Rumi Hiroshi, I know your parents.”

“N-no! My name is Rumia! I was chosen by an avatar of darkness! All great trainers have great names!” She said, pointing at Reimu defiantly. “You! You’re the shrine maiden of Gensokoyo, you should have a powerful name like Red or Gold. What kind of stupid name is Reimu anyways?”

“Why you little-“ Reimu balled her fists and marched, but was stopped by Marisa. “Where did you even get that Weavile? You little brat!”

Weaviles and their pre-evolved forms are rather uncommon in Gensokoyo, they’re more numerous up north in the Sinnoh region. And even then, they’re only usually spotted during winter and winter’s just about over. They’re a dangerous pokemon. Their mischievous natures often going too far and leaving poor travelers dead.

They’re a hard pokemon to handle as well. People in Gensokoyo don’t really partake in pokemon training, so how did this little girl get one?

“He is an avatar of darkness and he chose me. With him, I will show Gensokoyo the power of the night!” Rumia said, crossing her arms.

“Why is it that every time kids get pokemon here they go crazy?” Reimu asked, looking at Marisa with narrowed eyes.

“W-what you looking at me for? Gensokoyo is boring! Let people have their quirks!” Marisa shouted back.

“Hey, you’re focused on me!” Rumia had a pokeball in her hand, pointing it at them.

“Let me handle this one, Reimu,” Marisa said, stepping forward. “My name is Marisa Kirisame, just an ordinary pokemon trainer and today I'll be your opponent.” Reimu groaned loudly as she said that. 

“Go Weavile! Show them the power of darkness!” Weavile jumped ahead, slashing the air and growling.

Marisa grabbed one of her pokeballs “Let’s show them what we got, Mismagius!” Throwing it, the ball opened and red energy poured out, forming into a floating pokemon above her.

Mismagius the ghost witch pokemon appeared. Its purple body almost seemed ethereal, like a silken robe floating in the wind. Its round head had elaborate tuffs making it look like it had a witch hat. It had three red spheres embedded into midsection, matching the color of its eyes.

It let out a chilling scream, a scream you hear in nightmares as you’re chased by your ancestors in a dimly lit hallway. Reimu had to cover her ears for a moment. Weavile extended its claws and hissed back. 

Reimu looked at Mismagius and then back to Marisa. “You know I just realized, is your whole style an attempt to cosplay as Mismagius?”

“You notice now? I’ve dressed like this for years,” Marisa asked before looking back at Rumia. “Alright Rumia, here I go.”

“Yes! My first pokemon battle!” Rumia said, hopping up and down. This was it, Rumia thought, this would be the beginning of her grand pokemon journey. First she'll defeat these two, then move on to more powerful trainers. And then go to Kanto, challenge the Indigo league and become champion of all time. 

Rumia was ready. As she was about to send out her first order, Marisa spoke first. 

“Mismagius use hypnosis…on Rumia,” Marisa ordered.

“Huh?” Rumia said. Mismagius’ eyes glowed, and shone brightly in front of her. Rumia couldn’t help but look straight at it.

She fell backwards into the grass not a second later. Weavile ran towards his mistress, poking her and trying to wake her. But her only response was a snore.

“Wow, Marisa, that’s cold,” Reimu said. “I knew you were a mini villain, but damn.” Reimu got back on her bike as held up her pokeball towards Mismagius. The ball shot out a small beam, Mismagius becoming energy and being returned inside. 

“We don’t have time for this,” she said as she put away her pokeball. Weavile looked back at Marisa, growling. “She’ll be up and at em’ in an hour or two feeling like a million bucks, relax,” she said, addressing Weavile himself. They both then sped off on their bikes.

The girls continued their cycle towards the lake, leaving a sleeping child and her pokemon behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we introduce Marisa Kirisame, the problem child of Hakurei Town and Reimu's best friend by process of elimination. Her witch outfit is based on her lead pokemon's, Mismagius. 
> 
> Also introduced this chapter is Rumia, actually named Rumi whose just an edgelord. She acquired (befriended) a Weavile, a notorious hard to train pokemon.


	3. Reimu, shrine maiden of paradise vs Cirno, the mistress of ice

“I think you broke a few laws there, but that’s not really new for you, is it?” Reimu said as she and Marisa continued their ride towards the lake.

“Oh, would you let it go already! Besides, there’s only like one police officer in Gensokoyo, and she’s kind of useless,” Marisa replied.

“Yeah, ‘cause otherwise you, Mima and Yuuka would have been in jail. Well, maybe not Yuuka, she’s too rich. But you? One hundred percent jail.” Reimu thought about Hakurei Town’s one policewoman. She wasn’t quite sure if she was the only cop in the region, but she’s never met another law enforcement officer.

Besides would-be conquerors, who always fail spectacularly, with only some property damage to clean up, there’s otherwise little crime in Gensokoyo. It was a feature of being a secluded, almost isolated countryside.

“No laws in Gensokoyo, only anarchy!” Mamisa shouted. A cool breeze hit her skin, and the sounds of bird pokemon reached Reimu’s ears. “There’s the lake exit.” They veered into another road, leading them downhill. 

The road ran near the lake’s edge. Reimu looked at the body of water.

Misty lake wasn’t a particularly large lake. Water came in from the nearby mountain, feeding it into the lake and drifting off into a river leading elsewhere. There were a few ports and even some homes on the lakebed. Reimu could see a few boats scattered around. Just nearby, she spotted a lone woman fishing at the dock. She had a bucket full of her catches, fish-pokemon, which Reimu couldn’t quite identify at this distance.

Reimu’s been to the lake once or twice with Marisa. That was as close as she was going to get for a beach experience. Since Gensokoyo is a landlocked region, it doesn’t border the ocean.

“Let’s stop for a minute,” Marisa said. “It’s lunchtime.” They both stopped their bikes and placed them against a tree. Marisa quickly took a large blanket and set on the ground in one quick motion. She then spread snacks on the floor, ready to eat. Reimu was hugely impressed. “Come on, let’s eat.”

“So we don’t have time for a pokemon battle, but we have time for a picnic?”

“Lunch is lunch, that was forty-minute bike ride here, it’s time to fuel up,” Marisa said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a large green bottle. She looked at Reimu, smiling widely as she shook the bottle.

“You didn’t,” Reimu replied as Marisa passed a small bowl over to her. “It is way too early for this.”

“And yet you’re gonna have a bowl anyways,” Marisa replied, pouring the beverage from the bottle into Reimu’s bowl. She then poured one for herself. “Only one, though. While I don’t mind getting through the day drunk, I don’t know what we’re gonna be in for today. Best have a clear mind,” Marisa said as she grasped the bowl and began to drink.

“I’m hoping this just ends with a talk and just clear up of misunderstandings,” Reimu replied, drinking her bowl. The liquid burned down her throat, but it was a good burn. Sake went well with good company.

“Something tells me it won’t,” Marisa said, putting down her empty bowl. She stretched out her hands over her head “Ahhhhhh, that hit the spot. You know, we should hang out like this more,” Marisa said, grabbing a rice ball.

“You’ve been in my house almost every day this week,” Reimu said, grabbing a snack herself.

“No, I mean, exploring around and fishing and having lunch and stuff!”

“You know I have shrine maiden stuff to do.” As Reimu said that, Marisa scoffed loudly. The days that she goes to Reimu’s house mostly consist of lounging and watching TV.

“Stuffing your face and watching overseas drama isn’t “shrine maiden stuff,” I mean go outside and stuff. Have you ever even been to the other towns?” Marisa asked, finishing her last rice bowl.

“I’m a homebody, and you know that,” Reimu replied, honestly wishing she was home right now.

“Yeah, dragging you outside the shrine is a pain in the butt,” Marisa said, grabbing something from her bag. She pulled out binoculars and placed them against her eyes, turning her body down the path. “A few months ago, I was here at the lake, and I noticed some contractors clearing the land. I didn’t think much of it,” Marisa said while turning the dials at the of the binoculars, zooming in. “A month later, I came back, and I saw them putting together a mansion.”

“Putting together a mansion? Don’t you mean “build a mansion?”.”

“No, so, it’s what’s known as “pre-mod housing.” They build the parts in a factory and then put them together in the construction site like some kind of big ol’ building block toy. It saves months of work,” Marisa explained, passing Reimu the binoculars. “Then, two weeks ago, I passed by and saw it finished. I talk a lot to the people here, so they tell me things.”

Reimu placed the binoculars on her face and saw the mansion for herself.

It was big.

The biggest building she’s ever seen herself. She was not counting skyscrapers she’s seen in pictures.

It was at four stories tall and had two wings. Behind it rose a clock tower. Its entire architecture was not like the buildings in Gensokoyo or the rest of the archipelago. But western in design, precisely like that of Galar. The mansion coloring was mostly light colors, with a hint of pale scarlet in its edges. It was almost foreboding. And it stuck out like a sore thumb in Gensokoyo.

“I can barely tell it wasn’t constructed on-site,” Reimu said, giving the binoculars back. “This kind of mansion would need a large staff for day to day stuff. Did she bring people over?”

Marisa looked around, across the lake, and to the nearby local homes. “She’s hired the local fishermen's’ wives as maids. And apparently, she’s a good employer.”

Reimu sighed. As the day went on, Remilia Scarlet was becoming a very complicated figure. “Well, let’s clean up here,” Marisa said, grabbing her lunch boxes. They both got up and folded the picnic quilt, and then Marisa placed it all into her backpack. Before they could get on their bikes, they heard someone yell at them.

“Hey! you two!” a child-like girl's voice shouted at them.

They both looked to see two young girls blocking the path ahead.

One had bright blue shoulder-length hair that matched her eyes and a blue sundress. She was smiling widely, her hands on her hips. The other girl had green hair, tied up at a ponytail to the side of her head. She stood behind the blue-haired girl.

Reimu noticed they both had pokeballs.

“Can I help you?” Reimu said, still holding her bike by her handlebars.

“The lake is the territory of me, the great Cirno, mistress of ice,” the blue-haired one said.

Reimu sighed, putting her hand to her face and rubbing her face. “Oh great, we got another one. Marisa, do you know this little girl?”

“I’ve seen her playing around here with the other kids. I think her parents are fishermen, and I don’t remember her name.”

“IT’S CIRNO! MY NAME IS CIRNO!” the girl repeated at them. Reimu looked around, seeing if anyone in the area could be this girl’s parents. No one she could see fit the bill. And there was no way this girl’s name was Cirno, much like Rumia, she probably bastardized her name to something child-like. Because, besides the weird hair color, she looked and talked like a local.

“Who is giving these kids pokemons?” Reimu asked, exasperated.

“I don’t think anyone is really. This is pretty common in other regions ya’ know? Kids catching pokemon, battling other trainers…” Marisa said, smiling to herself.

“That’s right! I caught mine during the winter! After that nice girl in the mansion gave us some pokeballs!” Cirno said. Reimu and Marisa looked at each other at that revelation. The shrine maiden was frowning, and Marisa could see her brow twitching.

“That explains it, I’m going to punch that little western invader in the face,” Reimu said, almost slamming her bike against the tree.

“If you want to get to the mansion, you have to get through me,” Cirno said, grabbing her pokeball and throwing it. “Go Glaile!” From Cirno’s pokeball burst forth a spherical pokemon.

The creature was a floating black rock, covered with connected patches of ice. Two blue, glaring eyes were glaring at her from within the gaps in the ice. It grimaced at her with a long, dislocated mouth. It’s teeth were large and blocky, capable of crushing bone. From the top of its body protruded two black horns.

The temperature dropped, and Reimu shook slightly.

Glailes, much like Weaviles, only come out during winter. They usually don’t venture out of their caves, spending most of their time hibernating. During winter, they appear, freezing their prey and eating their still bodies.

It was a rather horrifying way to die. _“How did a girl with no pokemon just catch a dangerous predator like that?”_ were Reimu’s thoughts.

The glaile gave out a low rumble, growling from within its very core.

Reimu stepped forward, grabbing from one her pokeballs and throwing it.

Out emerged a humanoid monster. A tall bipedal fox-like being, covered in orange and red fur that it made it resemble fire. Its coat was long and styled to look like a robe with a long skirt. It had large ears, with large messy tufts of orange fur emerged, almost as if its ears were ablaze with fire. The pokemon was slightly shorter than Reimu.

Marisa smiled at the sight of Reimu’s signature partner, Delphox. A pokemon whose family has served in tandem with the Hakurei clan for generations. Reimu had hers since it was a baby Fennekin, growing up with it.

Marisa has both experienced the other end of a pokemon battle with Reimu, and side by side as well. She was even present when Delphox evolved.

Delphox stayed silent, eyeing its foe. It reached into its fur and grabbed a long stick, extending it like a weapon.

Delphox took a deep breath, and then suddenly, the stick’s end was ignited on fire.

“Whoa, big and fluffy!” Cirno said. “Look Daiyousei! I wanna pet it!” Cirno said, tugging at the other girl’s sleeve.

“Me too!” she replied. Cirno looked back at Reimu, smiling dangerously.

“But later! First…Glaile! Earthquake!” At her orders, Glaile closed its eyes and rammed itself into the ground, causing the earth to tremble. Reimu held on to Marisa, trying her best not to fall.

“Delphox dodge!” she managed to shout. Before the ground under Delphox collapsed, it jumped out of the way.

“Glaile! More!” Cirno ordered before her pokemon slammed itself more times on the ground.

The area began to rumble, even the lake itself rippling as the ground beneath Delphox started to break apart. Delphox jumped, using the trees as jumping points. But while jumping off a tree, a large piece of earth burst from the ground, hitting it and causing it to fall.

Delphox landed on its feet, brushing aside the fur the attack struck.

“Alright Delphox, shake it off! Use protect!” Reimu ordered

“Glaile! One more time! Earthquake!” Glaile immediately slammed itself into the ground again. This time a crack formed in front of the impact zone, moving and breaking quickly towards Delphox. Delphox crossed its legs and began and put its hands together, floating above the ground. Its body suddenly gained a bright outline.

The attack came, causing the ground to collapse and earth to move. But everything bounced off Delphox.

“Huh?” Cirno said, scratching her head.

“Alright Delphox, let’s end this now. Mystic…fire!” Reimu ordered. Delphox stood again, using its flaming stick and made a circle in the air. It drew a flaming burning circle in the air.

“Oh uh,” Cirno said. “Glaile! Get ready to dodge!”

“There’s no dodging this! Delphox! Now!” Delphox smiled, its pointy canine teeth showing from its snout. It held up its stick in the middle of the fiery circle. There was silence for a moment before an enormous eruption of fire came from the stick. A fiery beam shot out straight towards Glaile, the flamin circles multiplied with the beam, covering it like rings as it extended.

Reimu took a few steps back to put some distance between her and the heat.

Glaile tried to move its floating body, but the fire followed it, striking it.

It fell down, rolling its unconscious body along the floor. It automatically returned to Cirno’s pokeball.

Cirno put the pokeball back in her pouch and then looked at her friend. They both shrugged their shoulders. “Wanna go to the treehouse?” Cirno asked her.

“Sure,” Daiyousei replied. They both ran off the other direction with no care in the world.

“Delphox, return.” Delphox went back into Reimu’s pokeball as Reimu sighed.

“That was actually intense. A direct earthquake hit might have knocked out Delphox,” Marisa said.

“It’s a clumsy, but powerful move,” Reimu said while looking at the cracks on the earth that Glaile left behind. “I’ll find her later and make her fix this mess.”

Marisa and Reimu both got on their bikes and resumed their trek. “Hey, let’s scout it out some more,” Marisa said as they rode their bikes to a hill nearby.

They were much closer to the mansion now. They were now able to look down into the mansion grounds. The front of the estate had beautifully carved ponds, with white wooden bridges on top. In the middle was a flat dirt area right in front of the mansion entrance. A few maids were outside, dressed in gardener attire, trimming hedges, and attending to the flowers.

“Hmmmn, the little rich brat had a tall red-head woman with her, I see her walking now,” Reimu said. She saw the red-headed woman emerge from the front doors. She was no longer dressed in a business suit but had white stretchy pants and a black tank top.

“You mean her? She looks like she can drop-kick us both from that distance,” Marisa said, with a half-nervous smile. Indeed, the woman had toned arms, the kind that you get through intense physical training.

She walked towards a training dummy meant for martial arts, with several rotating sections with sticks. She got her body into a fighting stance. “Oh, this should be good,” Marisa said.

With one swift motion, she turned and kicked one of the arms, causing it to rotate. She blocked another with an open palm. What came next was a series of strikes and kicks, the dummy never landing one inch of its wood on her body.

Afterward, she gracefully did a half bow before it.

“Holy moly,” Marisa said, sweating a little. “I think we might have to sneak in.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an option,” Reimu said. Marisa looked back and saw the woman waving at them.

“Oh hell…” They both walked their bikes down the hill, going onto the mansion grounds. There was a bike rack near the entrance, amusingly enough, so they left them there and continued walking.

Reimu finally got a good look at the woman. She was tall, a head taller than both of them. They looked like little girls next to her. The woman had long red hair, reaching her back and two short braids from her bangs that reached above her chest. They had black bows decorating the tips. Her blue eyes stared at them with an almost amused gaze.

Her arms were toned and big. The small workout she just had given her a nice sweat, so her skin glistened under the sun. Despite all that, she had a beautiful feminine charm. Reimu had no doubt this woman gets a lot of male attention.

“Welcome, welcome!” The woman said. Much like Remilia, she had a Galar accent. However, she looked like she was from a different ethnic background. “I am Mei Ling, the bodyguard of Lady Scarlet. She said you might be passing by today, Ms. Hakurei.” Her name and physical appearance were that of an ethnic group across the sea, much closer than Galar or Kalos.

Mei Ling then looked at Marisa. “Oh, and you bought you a friend! Well, her Lady doesn’t turn away visitors.”

“I’m Marisa Kirisame, just a regular pokemon trainer!” she said, tipping her hat.

“Normally, Lady Scarlet would welcome you both with tea and pastries, but she ordered something of me pertaining to _you_ , Ms. Hakurei. And I am nothing if not loyal.” Mei Ling said, looking at Reimu. “She wants me to test you. You’re not getting to her unless you can get through me.” Reimu tensed up and glanced at the dummy Mei Ling had just beaten up.

“What? I don’t know martial arts! Are you crazy?” she said, backing away slowly

“I mean a pokemon battle…” Mei Ling replied, crossing her arms.

“Oh…right, a pokemon battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cirno, much the same except she's an actual kid. She has fashioned herself an ice type trainer after somehow acquiring Glaile.


	4. Vs Pokemon Trainer Mei Ling Hong, the devil's guard

Mei Ling wondered why the guards were escorting her to the visitation room, considering she didn’t have family in that country. Not anymore. And all her “friends” couldn’t really be called that anymore. So who would visit her? One of the guards opened the door to the small visitation room, where a very young girl was sitting on the end of the table.

“You can take the handcuffs off,” the girl said. The guards looked at each other apprehensively, but complied, unshackling Mei Ling’s cuffs from behind her back. The girl was reading a file of paperwork, tilting her reading glasses. “I’ll be fine, you may leave.” The girl had purple bonnet on her blue hair, and a rather girlish scarlet covered dress.

The guards closed the door, leaving them alone. “Please, take a seat Ms. Hong.” Mei Ling had no idea why the guards left her, a hardened criminal, alone with an underage girl. At least she thinks shes underage? This concerned her greatly. 

The prisoner sat across from the blue-haired girl.

“Who are you? If you don’t mind me asking,” Mei Ling queried, staring the girl down.

“Oh, my apologies, my dear Lady. I often forget my manners,” the girl replied. “Remilia, of the noble House Scarlet at your service.”

Mei Ling was familiar with the Scarlets. They were once a noble house in Galar when nobility was still a practice. “Remilia Scarlet? What does a rich girl like you want with me?” Mei Ling asked.

“Hmmmn.” Remilia looked down at the papers. “Mei Ling “China” Hong. 26 years old. Born in Motostoke City, Galar, to immigrant parents. Mei Ling is a known high ranking member of the local branch of Team Rocket. Past police reports have described her as “volatile and combative.” Currently serving five years for racketeering.”

“You know my history, big deal, what do you want?”

“You’re still young, do you really want to spend your prime years rotting away here?” Remilia closed the text file and took off her reading glasses. “What if you could leave? As in today?”

“Hah? And let me guess, there are conditions to my freedom, I take it?” Mei Ling crossed her arms and leaned back.

“Of course, nothing in life is free,” Remilia said, smiling. “You’ll work for me.”

“Doing what?” Mei Ling asked. She was suddenly flooded with memories of a sketchy man who approached her after a martial arts tournament she participated in when she was a teenager, offering her a job beyond her wildest dream. A year later, she found herself a rank and file member of Team Rocket. 

“Bodyguard, mostly. You’re a tall, intimidating woman and a good pokemon battler I hear. People will think twice if they see you by my side. Plus, having a beautiful bodyguard at my side is a sign of power,” Remilia said. “Even in that orange jumpsuit, you fill out quite nicely.”

Mei Ling let out a small laugh. “Heh, listen here, little girl. I only respect strength in this world. If you want to tame me, you better have the power to do so.”

“Oh?”

“Show me your power, Scarlet.” Mei Ling stood up, her palms on the table. Remilia stayed seating, her legs crossed.

“I can get your confiscated pokemon back to you and we can have ourselves a little spat in the prison yard. But know this…” Remilia stood up herself. She was a child, much shorter than Mei Ling. But for a moment her childishness was non-existent and Mei Ling felt a cold shiver down her spine. But she shook it off. “If I win, it’s going to be your servitude for life.” She extended her arm to the prisoner.

“Hah, if I win, you get me out of here, no strings attached, and if you win, my children and children’s children will serve you, how about that?” Mei Ling said. After all, what could a spoiled rich girl know about battling?

Mei Ling reached out and shook Remilia’s hand. “It’s a deal then,” Remilia said, smiling.

* * *

It had been several months since Remilia Scarlet defeated Mei Ling Hong in the yard of Galar’s Women Prison. That day, Remilia walked out with a much more humble Mei Ling.

“Remember what you said once? Your children and children’s children will serve House Scarlet forever,” Remilia one day stated as Mei Ling stood next to her in Remilia’s study. She had just bought her some specially made tea that Mei Ling’s parents had once shown her. It was a recipe from their homeland.

Mei Ling, now dressed in a military uniform with a beret, looked at her employer. “I remember saying something like that, yeah.”

“Well, I put out your profile and picture to several prominent wealthy families, and they would like to send some of their bachelor sons to meet you,” Remilia said, putting her book down.

Mei Ling’s eyes shot open. “YOU WHAT?”

“You will meet with these young men and pick and choose one. That will secure a deal with their family, which will significantly benefit House Scarlet. And of course, the son will work for me. But the most important thing is that you can start popping out little Mei Lings so I can positively dote on them,” she stated, taking a sip of her tea.

“You’re…you’re pimping me out?”

“A rather crude way of saying it, but I suppose that is one way to describe it.” Remilia gave Mei Ling’s backside a resounding slap. The bodyguard recoiled and grabbed her butt, rubbing it as she stared at her Lady. “I have to put your obscene body to use somehow,” Remilia said, smiling her toothy grin.

Mei Ling looked away, resting her hand under her chin. “Hmmmn…”

“What say you, China?” Remilia asked.

“Well…much like how we met, I will have the same expectations of my potential husband that I do of my Lady.”

Remilia let out a laugh. “Ha ha, very well. Let’s see if any of them stir your fighting spirit.”

Two years later, and Mei Ling had indeed “popped out” a little Mei Ling, much to Remilia’s delight. And, less importantly, secured great finances for House Scarlet. 

Married, employed, and living in great comfort, Mei Ling barely thinks anymore of her life before Remilia Scarlet.

* * *

Mei Ling walked forward to her challengers as all the gardeners stopped and stood in curiosity. Mei Ling smiled, she always did like a crowd. “Alright, let’s have a double battle. Me against the both of you,” Mei Ling said. “You’re familiar with them, right?”

“Yeah,” Reimu replied.

“Just like Yuuka,” Marisa said.

“Just like Yuuka,” Reimu repeated as memories of the green-haired menace flooded her mind. “I only have four pokemon, but I doubt you’ll even reach the third one.” Mei Ling grabbed two of her pokeballs and thew them, rather skillfully. “Go Hitmonlee, Mienshao!”

Mei Ling’s pokemon appeared. The first was a Hitmonlee, a species known for its fighting prowess. It was an unsettling creature to look at. It resembles a headless human with a brown body, instead having its eyes in the middle of its torso with black eyeliner like markings around it. It had three fings on its hand and three-clawed feet. Its legs and arms were cream-colored and segmented

It threw a kick on the air, showing that its lower limbs were able to stretch a great distance. 

Mieanshao was a feline creature, white fur and long bodied. There was purple fur making a ring around its midsection, along with its legs. It had two long whiskers with yellow tips. The fur on its hands extended past its hands, forming whip like appendages hanging off where its hands were.

The creature moved his hands, whipping its fur into the air and letting out a loud screech.

“One of the ways I got strong was training my body with fighting pokemon,” Mei Ling said, standing on leg while the other was raised. “Once you’re able to fight a pokemon with your bare hands, everything becomes so trivial,” Mei Ling proudly stated, throwing a kick in the air.

“I think I’ll stick to not…doing that,” Reimu said.

“Yeah, I’m good here,” Marisa said, waving her hand down. They both threw a pokeball, bringing Mismagius and Delphox into the field.

“Oh, sending out a ghost type and a half psychic type? You think you’ll win this in one round?”

“Psychic types overpower fighting don’t they? And they can’t hit ghosts either!” Marisa said, crossing her arms and smirking.

“Mieanshao! Hitmonlee! Show them the folly of their arrogance! Knock-Off!” Mei Ling commanded. Marisa’s smirk suddenly disappeared.

“Reimu, we should dodge that! Mismagius, don’t let it hit you!” She shouted.

“Delphox, move!” Reimu shouted. Hitmonlee’s feet began to glow and jumped towards Delphox. Delphox crouched on all fours and jumped out of the way as Hitmonlee’s feet landed on the ground it was at, leaving a small crater behind.

Mismagius was able to dodge Mieanshao’s whip hands as well, moving its floating body between both its arms.

“Knockoff. A move to stop troublesome psychic and ghost types,” Mei Ling said, almost laughing. “It’ll really mess your pokemon up if it’s equipped with something, like both of yours are.”

Reimu wondered how Mei Ling knew that, but didn’t have the luxury to question it. “Delphox, psychic on Mienshao!”

Delphox body began to glow blue as it stretched its hand. Mianshao tried to move out of the way, but couldn’t as its own body was frozen in a blue light. Delphox moved his hand upward and Mianshaow floated along with it.

Mianshao’s eyes darted back and forth, its breath labored as it watched itself in horror.

With one swift movement, Mianshao was slammed down on the ground. It was then returned to its pokeball, an instant knockout.

“Cheap,” Meiling said. “Hitmonlee, Stone Edge!” Hitmonlee smashed its foot into the ground. Reimu and Marisa knew what were coming.

Delphox jumped out of the way as spires of rock quickly shot out from the ground. Hitmonlee did it again, this time at Mismagius.

Mismagius was hit by one fo the rocks, and was thrown in the air a short distance, before regaining its composure and stopped itself, contuining to float over the battlefield.

As this happened, Mei Ling threw another pokeball. Whatever came out quickly jumped into one of the ponds with a large splash.

“Careful, looks like she sent out some water type,” Reimu said.

“Not a problem! Let’s finish off Hitmonlee. Mismagius, Hypnosis!” Mismagius eyes glew, and stared straight at Hitmonlee.

The long legged pokemon fell asleep in place. “Mismagius, Dream Eater!” Mismagius let out a terrigying screech, as Hitmonlee grabbed his own head and shook. The ghost pokemon let out a deep, almost demonic laughter as a purple miasma of energy began to emerge from Hitmonlee, making its way back to Mismagius.

The nightmarish attack was enough to send Hitmonlee back to its ball.

“Bounce!” Mei Ling shouted. Almost immediately something jumped from the water and smacked itself against Mismagius. Whatever it was quickly went back to the water, as Mismagius floated down and onto the ground.

It returned to its pokeball, knocked out.

“What the!” Marisa said as they both turned to the water. A fish pokemon emerged and floated along. It was a big fish, with a blue body and two long yellow “moustaches” strands from the side of its cavernous mouth.

“That’s a Wishcash!” Marisa shouted.

“You thought I was just some gimmick type trainer? Think again!” Mei Ling shouted.

Marisa grabbed another pokeball. “Jolteon go!”

From her pokeball emerged a quadruped beast about the size of a large canine. Its yellow prickly fur was charged with static as jolts of electricity circulated through its exterior. It had a white mane around its neck and two long ears. Its snout snarled, showing it’s pointy teeth.

Mei Ling snickered. “Whiscash! Waterfall at the flaming fox!”

Whischash emerged from the water, raising it along with it into one fast torrent that was to come down and crash on Delphox. Delphox began run to avoid it. 

“Jolteon! Stop that Whiscash! Thunderbolt!” Marisa shouted as Jolteon’s prickly coat charged with visible electricity. With a roar, Jolteon shot a large bolt of thunder from its body and directed it at Whischash.

The bolt hit, electrifying the waterfall it had created, but the fish didn’t stir and kept going.

“You didn’t know Whischash is half ground type? Electric attacks won’t work!” Mei Ling said, snickering as the waterfall came crashing down on Delphox. A watery explosion erupted before them, Reimu and Marisa covered themselves as droplets hit them.

Whischcash bounced back into the ponds.

Reimu looked and saw Delphox soaked. It then wobbled and then fell backwards.

It instantly returned to Reimu’s pokeball.

“Damn it!” she said. “Alright, ground and water you say?” Reimu said pulling out another pokeball. This pokeball was black with blue spheres on its surface “Genji, let’s go!”

A large creature emerged, dropping onto the ground with such mass that it caused a small quake.

What looked like a small island with a tree on top began moving.

“Genji” the Torterra was a massive creature, a behemoth the size of a truck, a moving large turle with a small forest on its back. On it’s shell, a line of jagged were propped, forming a spine. There were as a large tree and some smaller ones, with a handful of bushes.

A Torterra’s head had two large spikes coming from it’s side. Genji was no different.

He opened his jagged turtle-beak and bellowed. The roar was heard far and wide.

“Mei Ling, meet Genji. He’s served the Hakurei Clan for generations and he will be here long after I’m gone,” Reimu explained, holding Genji’s peculiar pokeball in front of her.

“Damn,” Mei Ling said, backing away from the creature, which was staring at her. “Whischash! Use-“

“Genji…Wood Hammer,” Reimu said. Genji jumped and turned his body towards the Whischash’s direction. Whiscash jumped in panic in front of Genji.

Genji’s right arm glowed and it punched Whichhash dead-center, sending it flying.

It returned to Mei Ling’s pokeball before it left the mansion grounds.

“Heh, I’d bring out my last pokemon, but I don’t think I’d win against both of you together,” Mei Ling said. “I concede.”

Marisa gave out a yay as they retrieved their pokemon.

“Good job Genji,” Reimu said.

“How about a real fight then? Two on one!” Mei Ling said, throwing a kick in the air. Reimu and Marisa backed up slowly. “Just kidding, geez.” Mei Ling looked back at the mansion “You want to go see Lady Remilia right?”

“Yeah, we need to talk,” Reimu answered.

“You’re free to come on in. You won’t receive guidance or an escort. And you’ll meet more people like me,” Mei Ling said, looking back at them with a large smile.

Reimu groaned loudly in response.

* * *

After healing Delphox and Mismagius with some potions, they entered the scarlet mansion. 

Inside, they came upon a luxurious center hall. A big staircase leading into the two wings of the mansion was in front of them. Before the split and on the wall was a large portrait.

Of Remilia Scarlet herself.

Reimu groaned lowly.

To the sides were two large black banners, with a silhouette of a Noivern in all red. Reimu couldn't read the words, but Marisa did. "House Scarlet, let blood rain," she said. 

"Let blood rain..." Reimu repeated. "I don't understand this imagery she's trying to pull here."

There was one or two scurrying maids about, but they were otherwise alone.

“You take west, I take east?” Marisa asked.

“You wanna split up?...why?” Reimu asked, looking at Marisa with eyes narrowed. “You’re not gonna do anything stupid are you?”

“What? No. You wound me with such suspicion,” the other girl replied, speaking in a fake haughty way. “You’re Reimu Hakurei, Shrine Maiden of Paradise, you’re not afraid of being alone are you?”

“No. Though, after you and I fought that one time, I feel like we’ve done everything together since then.” Marisa’s face suddenly left its sarcastic state, looking at Reimu with a bit of bewilderment.

“Look, just…call me on your cell if things get hairy.” _Did Reimu forget they had phones?_ Were Marisa's thoughts. 

“Alright,” Reimu said, tightening the straps on her backpack. “We’ll split up.”

“Sounds good, meet you soon,” Marisa said, running up the stairs and taking a left. Reimu sighed and walked up, heading the opposite direction.

Marisa eyes followed down a long hallway. She noticed several large portraits on the wall. Curiously, she stopped at the first one and began reading their description. The first one was a portrait of an old-timey looking fella, wearing medieval armor and sporting a big beard.

“Duke William Scarlet I of Esselmore,” Marisa was able to read slowly in Galar. She walked to the next one. “Duke Henry Scarlet I of Esselmore.” Marisa went down through the dukes. “Duke William Scarlet II of Esselmore,” Marisa read. This duke was wearing a fine blue coat and a white powdered wig. “Duck-dus-duchess Elizabeth II of Esselmore.” Marisa struggled with that gendered part. She continued going down the line. “Duke Jon IV of Esselmore.” This duke wore a top hat and a cane, and Marisa greatly admired his mustache. She went down to the last one. “Duke Edmund II of Esselmore,” Marisa read. This one wore a suit.

 _“What a man…”_ Marisa thought. Although portraits are known to exaggerate, his build and chin just oozed manliness. His red eyes and blue hair really made the illustration captivating. If he were to jump out and ravish her, Marisa doesn’t think she’d bother putting up a fight. 

“Your Galar is impeccable,” someone said, causing Marisa jump.

“Arceus! Who are you!” Marisa shouted, her heart racing.

A young girl had snuck up on her, a young blonde girl with red eyes. She wore simple two piece pajamas and had glasses. Her ears had helix earrings, with small crystals of different colors. Tugged under her arm were some books. “I’m just a resident here, who might you be?” she said.

Marisa calmed down. “I uhm, visitor,” she said, the words coming out slowly.

“We can speak in your language if that’s more comfortable?” the girl asked, perfectly with an accent.

“Oh, thank you!” Marisa replied. “You can call me Reimu Hakurei, Shrine Maiden of Paradise!”

The girl smiled in response and said “That’s not your name, Marisa Karisame.” Marisa stepped back a bit, looks like she can’t put the wool over this girl’s eyes. The girl looked back at the duke. “Interested in the Scarlets are we?”

“What is a “duke” anyways?” Marisa asked. “That’s a feudal lord, right?” 

“Yes, much like your Daimyōs,” the girl looked back at Marisa. “The Scarlets were powerful once, they were even related to the Crown.” She looked back at the portrait.

“Oh yes, Galar once had a King, and dukes and earls…and all sorts of useless grandstanding titles.” Marisa sensed some venom in those last words. “I’m glad to be rid of people with titles.”

“I feel the same way about our Emperors and samurais. They were just a bunch of bullies,” Marisa said. “What’s Esselmore?”

“An area in Galar that’s called something else now. Doesn’t really matter,” the girl said. “Say, would you happen to be interested in literature, Marisa?” she asked.

Marisa smiled widely, remembering all the books she's read back home and all the pirated PDF files she's downloaded as well. “I sure am!”

“There’s are tomes and tomes of knowledge in a library down the hall.” Marisa could hardly picture such a concept. 

“You don’t say? I do like a good read," she responded, almost salivating at the thought. 

“Feel free to partake then,” the girl replied. “I must take my leave now, Marisa, do take care!” she turned around and walked off. “Oh, and Marisa,” she said, stopping and turning her head. “Do be careful with the librarian.”

“Eh?” Marisa turned towards the girl, but she had vanished. “Huh, what a cute girl, didn’t even get her name.”

Marisa walked to the ends of the hall and pushed open a large door. As she entered, her eyes widened as she visibly gasped. She had stepped into a large library, with rows and rows of books. Marisa had never seen so many books in her life. “Holy moly!” she exclaimed, walking down to nearest row. She grabbed the first book that she saw. 

“ _A look into the applied behaviors of pokemon with human partners_ , by Dr. Yukinari Okido,” Marisa read the title out loud in Galar. Dr. Okido was a famed researcher, in the west he was known as Professor Oak. He was also the grandfather of Shigeru Okido, known more famously as “Blue”, a world famous trainer.

Marisa looked around and placed the book in her backpack. “I’ll be reading you later,” she said. She spotted a table nearby with a reading lamp turned on and walked over. There were several open books, along with a laptop open. Marisa moved in front of the laptop and saw large document written in Galar.

“ _The connection between psychic pokemon and psychic humans, a closer examination_ by Dr. P. Knowledge…who the hell is Dr. P. Knowledge?” she asked herself, that last part in her own language. She saw some other books lying around, scientific journals of pokemon experts from the world.

She snagged them and stashed them in her backpack.

“Well well now, I’ve never seen such a such a brazen sticky fingered thief in my life,” she heard someone say in Galar. Marisa turned around, dropping one of the magazines on the floor. “But then, I don’t really like people to begin with.”

She was confronted by a young woman wearing long purple pajamas. She had long purple hair, tied in locks with ribbons. Her pajama bonnet had a crescent moon shaped decoration adorning it. Her skin was light and pale and her eyes matched her hair. She was a foreigner, a round eyed westerner like Remilia. She was a beautiful in a way, like something you'd want to protect...that is if she wasn't radiating such a hostile aura. “Ms. Karisame, I saw your little spat with Ms. Hong. I’m not impressed, less so with your evident thieving habits,” she said.

There was another young woman next to her, she wore a secretary outfit with a skirt and heels. She had red striking hair that matched her eyes. She wore a red tie that matched her hair and had bat-shaped hair decoration. She was knock-out pretty and would be very popular with the men back in town. 

“My name is Patchouli Knowledge, and you’ve entered my library, trespasser,” the one in pajamas announced.

“Dr. P. Knowledge?” Marisa asked.

“Heh, “doctor”, like that’s done me any good,” Patchouli replied, now speaking in Marisa’s language with a slight accent. “Your little clergy friend is going to be taken care of by our head maid, as for you…” Patchouli threw a pokeball.

Out came a humanoid creature. Marisa would describe it as a “witch jellyfish thing”. It was much taller than any of the women present. It had a light blue-pink body, looking semi-translucent in nature. Two black eyes adorned its face with white pupils and a small mouth. It had three pink tear dropped shaped markings above its eyes as eyebrows and a small mouth whose small lips were curled into a frown.

On closer inspection the actual body of the creature was small, hiding behind a layer that made it resemble a long cloak. It’s witch like hat had a long appendage from the top, making it look like a ponytail sprouting form it.

Marisa had heard of this species. They’re called Hatterenes, and they’ve only been seen in Galar.

They’re a very powerful species of psychic types.

“You call yourself a pokemon trainer, let’s see how much of that is true,” Patchouli said.

Marisa looked at Hatterene, then at Patchouli. There was only one thing she could do in this situation.

"Nope," she said, before turning and running deeper into the library. 

“Hey what! Get back here!”


	5. vs Pokemon Researcher Patchouli Knowledge

Patchouli Knowledge didn’t go outside much. It was always either too hot, or too cold. Sometimes there were even people there. But being summoned by her liege lord was one of the few things that can make her forget that she wasn’t too keen to see sunlight. Even though nobody was anybody’s liege lord any longer. But tradition and old customs were ingrained in her by her family.

And she loved Edmund Scarlet.

Those thoughts came and went, like a persistent bug gnawing at her brain, as she walked down the long hallway of the Scarlet castle. She came upon the end of the hall where the door to the lord's room awaited her. There were maids outside his door, they looked gloomy and only gave her a quick glance. One of them had their mascara ruined, she had been crying.

Taking a deep breathe, she opened the door. 

The only sound in the quiet room was a heart monitor beeping. There was someone lying on the bed, an IV bag stationed next to them, slowly feeding in. A pale skinned man lay on the bed. His cheekbones were visible and his eyes were sullen. What was once a beautiful mane of blue hair now only had a few strands. His red eyes had paled into something closer to pink. It was hard to imagine that this was Edmund Scarlet, current head of the Scarlet family. 

Despite that, he smiled when he saw Patchouli.

“Patchy, I’m glad you’re here…” he said.

“My Lord,” she said, grabbing his hand. “I’m-“

He shushed her. It was a soft shush from a dying man, but enough to stop her. “It’s okay, Patchy,” he said.

A single tear rolled down her eyes. “I hate to see you like this,” she said.

“If it’s any consolation, nobody will be seeing me like this much longer,” he said. He gave out a hoarse, whooping cough, using his other hand to cover it. Patchy grabbed his hand hard, standing up as she did a double take at the heart monitor, but it was the same “I...I called you here for a reason. A very specific, special reason.”

“Yes, my Lord?” Patchouli replied, looking back. 

“Please, none of that now, you used to call me Ed when you were a child, Patchy. Look at you now, beautiful and a doctor,” he looked away. “For as long as we can remember, House Knowledge has served House Scarlet loyally. I’m asking you, a child of House Knowledge, one last request. Though I have no right too,” he explained.

“Once I’m gone, my children will be all alone, that is the one thing that scares me the most,” he said. He looked back at her “Please, take care of my children.”

“You want me to take care of them?” Patchy asked, with a slight gasp. “I…I know nothing of children. I barely get along with people, Ed.”

“I know,” he replied. “And yet, my heart tells me that you’re the only one who can.”

Patchy looked away. She remembered when she first introduced to Edmund Scarlet. She was a child, and she wanted to marry him. There was quite an age gap, but as she grew, that desire never faded. They were the inner ramblings of a foolish girl. Edmund married and Patchy went on with her life.

And yet here stands, with the prospect of watching over his children. Funny how life works out sometime.

“I’ll do it, Edmund, I’ll watch over them,” Patchouli replied.

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. “You’ve calmed my heart, Patche, thank you.”

Patche and Edmund talked for a bit. They talked of old times and about her studies. The nurse soon came in.

“Goodbye Edmund,” Patche said before leaning in and kissing him on forehead. 

After she left the room, she took a deep breath. After a large exhale, she walked over a few rooms down the hall towards a pink door. She knocked on it. 

There was no answer.

She opened it and stepped inside. There, sitting alone in the room and holding a teddy Ursaring, was the elder of Edmund’s daughters, Remilia. She stayed unmoving in the corner of the room, almost perfectly still as her eyes were downcast. 

“Remilia? My name is Patchouli, I’m a friend of your father’s,” Patchy said. Remilia gave no response and didn’t even look at her.

Patchouli sighed, walking towards Remilia and sitting across from her. “I’m going to be honest with you, my lady, I’m not good with children. I’m not good with people in general,” she said. She sighed again “Not exactly reassuring from an adult, isn’t?” She said. Patchouli looked around the room. There were obvious playthings for little girls like dolls and a tea set. The tea set had two seats. Patchy then noticed a shelf behind Remilia, filled with books. Looking briefly at the titles, these weren't young children books. But a girl of nobility is expected to be ahead in their studies. A light-bulb lit up in Patchouli's head as she reached into her purse. “I imagine you’re being put through classical education by your tutors, with a focus on literature from ancient philosophers.” Patchouli pulled out a book, placing it in front of Remilia. “That’s important, but sometimes a girl just wants to read about more…abstract things,” Patchouli finished explaining. Remilia looked at the book. Curiously, she let go of her toy pokemon and picked up the book. It's cover illustrated a witch floating on a broom, reaching out to a man on a window. “A Magician’s Heart?” Remilia read, opening the book.

"Yes, it's a book written by a great anonymous writer," Patchouli said, smiling while Remilia looked away, reading. 

A minute went by and Remilia looked back at Patchouli. "This is a romance novel," she said. 

"Yes...it's a romance novel," Patchouli began saying. "Like I said, I wouldn't want every word you read to be something with the purpose of education. You can read for fun too."

And indeed, since that day, Remilia did begin to read for fun, even trashy romance novels written by that "unknown author".

Years later, Patchouli had done her best to try and raise Remilia as Edmund would have wanted. She wasn’t sure if Edmund would have approved of Remilia becoming a shrewd and almost ruthless head of the Scarlet House. However, she perfectly embodied what the Scarlets were, a powerful family that was both feared and revered, with a tainted and bloody history that spans centuries.

Whenever they both had time, Patchouli and Remilia would have their afternoon tea together in Remilia's study. 

As she was drinking her tea, Remilia suddenly opened her eyes in realization. She gently put her teat back down, looking down at the table. “Patchy…” she said, looking back at her guardian. “Were you in love with my father?”

Patchouli nearly spit out her tea in response, balling her fist and putting it on her mouth as she made coughing sounds. “Where-wherever did this come from?” she said in between breaths.

“I had my suspicious, but your reaction all but confirms it,” Remilia said, resting her elbow against the table and her hand on her cheek. She smiled and said “please, tell me more.”

“Remilia…that was a lifetime ago, I was much younger than Edmund," she said, before smiling again . "And your father married a wonderful woman that bought you both into this world,” she said.

“I’ve been trying to set you up with suitors, and you’ve rejected all advances,” Remilia confessed, taking her teacup in hand.

“I’ve noticed,” Patchouli replied, with a slight annoyance in her tone. Remilia had been inviting random men to dine with them, and they were always sitting across from her, trying to make conversation with the "illustrious doctor".

“It’s not because of you still love him, do you?” Remilia asked, with no hint of playfulness.

Patchouli sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before saying “No my lady, you know of my health issues, it would be irresponsible of me to marry and try to carry children.”

“Are you sure?” Remilia asked, this time with a look of concern for what was in essence her adopted mother.

“Yes. Though honestly, that last one you sent was quite the charmer…I almost thew caution to the wind,” she said, picking up her teacup and taking a sip.

“I know, right?” Remilia laughed. After a few more minutes of idle conversation, Remilia said "Galar has a bloody history," Remilia said looking at a large portrait behind her desk. It illustrated a mighty battle, several warriors fighting what appeared to be a giant black hand. "And I feel like history is going to repeat itself soon...I feel like Galar is going to collapse in it's own hubris," she said looking back at Patchouli. "There's no place for us here anymore."

"Is that why you didn't choose to pursue the championship? I was looking forward to you facing off against Leon," Patchouli said. The mass commercialization of Galar was unnerving to her. It was changing Galar from a nation rich with history to a commodity. Rather than become a part of it and ultimately struggle in futility to a system which they didn't support, Remilia wanted to uproot the household and go somewhere else. 

"That, and Chairman Rose...there's something off about him. I could sense it when I shook his hand. He's the richest and most popular man in Galar. This is who the people chose to fill the void the Crown left." Remilia's eyes narrowed as she gripped her cup harder. "I feel...like that man is going to destroy Galar. I don't want to be here when it happens." Remilia looked back at the portrait, specifically two warriors that had helmets shaped like a wolf's head. "But perhaps something amazing will happen instead. Regardless, I know where we're going."

Patchouli took another sip of her tea "Where too my lady?"

The head of House Scarlet smiled and "There's this region called Gensokoyo..."

* * *

Marisa ran as far as she could and ducked into a passageway.

“That lady looked scary, better be careful,” she said to herself, as quietly as she could. “I don’t think I can fight her head on like that.” While she was running, Marisa realized she had indeed heard of Dr. Knowledge before. She was a famed pokemon researcher, though rather reclusive. Her theory on the uses of a Magikarp in battle turned heads a few years ago. Such a famed researcher was here in this mansion? In Gensokoyo?

She moved quietly down the row of books, keeping out of sight. She couldn’t hear anything, no footsteps or nothing. Marisa began to sweat a little. “Alright, calm down Marisa,” she told herself as she took out the bottle from her backpack.

She took a small drink from it, letting the burning liquid calm her nerves. “At this rate rate I’m gonna end up a day-time drunkard like Mima.” Still holding the glass, she got on all fours and crawled withing a gap in the shelfs.

As she reached the other side, she raised her head, only to be met with the red-head woman. “Boo,” she said.

“Eek!” Marisa cried as she threw her sake on the woman’s face. The woman backed up a little, hastily wiping it off. She stopped for a moment, and licked it off her fingers.

“Is this rice wine? A curious flavor,” she said. Marisa meanwhile had ran past her, only to be met by Hatterene. Marisa tried to turn, but found herself unable to move. Her eyes scrambled as her limbs stayed frozen in place. Marisa began to breathe heavily, she wanted to blink and shout, but it was robbed of her. 

“Gotcha,” Patchouli said, walking into the row. The doctor smiled deviously as Marisa began to float in the air, silent. She wanted to curse Patchouli, but nothing came out as even her jaw was locked in place. 

“My Lady, look,” the red-head said, holding Marisa’s sake bottle. “I think this is sake,” she stated. She handed it to Patchouli, who promptly took a swig.

“Rich favor, really goes down hard, but you feel it afterwards…” she said. She looked back at Marisa and said “Perhaps there are some good things to this country.”

Hatterene floated Marisa towards the center of the room, helplessly, as they followed Patchouli. “I was a bit flabbergasted when Lady Remilia had us moved down to this region in the middle of nowhere, in a foreign country no less…” Patchouli explained, still holding Marisa’s bottle. “I am that girl’s legal guardian, but she is also My Lady. When she asks me to follow her, I will.”

She turned and faced Marisa, who was still floating helplessly. “Although, truth be told, it’s been a big pain in my ass,” the good doctor said, taking another sip of the sake. “Now then, Kirasame, back in the olden days, girls like you were canned publically,” she said, approaching Marisa and grabbing her face. “But that’s “illegal” now, so I wonder how else should I punish you for your attempted thievery.” She let go of Marisa’s face, backing up slowly. “Perhaps Hatterene could be of assistance. Hatterenes were used to inflict exquisite mental tortures on people back then. Let’s find out how strong your will is-“

Suddenly Hatterne jumped out of the way, as several explosions rocked the area it was once. The break in concentration allowed Marisa to get free and drop to the floor.

Mismagius appeared from behind Marisa, charging a dark rotating black mass in front of her. “Took you long enough!” Marisa said. “Shadow Ball!” Mismagius launched the black mass at Hatterene, who was able to move out of the way just barely.

“You’re more troublesome than I thought! Hatterene, psychic!” Patchouli ordered. 

Mismagius was held in place by Psychic, but her face scrunched up, and she suddenly wailed. Hatterene moved back, ceasing its attack. Mismagius was reeling in pain, but was still floating. “Alright, Mismagius, here!” Marisa threw a small yellow bellet in the air.

Mismagius moved and caught it with its mouth, swallowing it whole.

“What did you just do!” Patchouli demanded.

“Mismagius, one more time, Shadow Ball!” Mismagius wailed as she charged another dark swirling ball. But this time, it crackled with yellow energy!

“OH no!” Patchouli shouted as the ball launched. Hatterene tried to move, but was struck, resulting in a large explosion that even shook the doctor. Her assistant was much closer and was blown back by the blast. 

Once the smoke cleared, the pokemon dropped to the floor, and then returned to its pokeball.

The doctor’s assistant was knocked out. Patchouli herself was sweating profusely, her cheeks flushed, but still stood. “You little…” She grabbed another pokeball, but dropped it to the ground. “Oh dear, looks like I’m done…” Patchouli began to wobble.

“Oh no!” Marisa said, running and catching her before she fell. She held the doctor in her arms, her eyes glazing and almost closing. "Should I get you to a clinic or something?"

The doctor groaned in Marisa’s arms. “No, I just overexerted myself." Marisa slowly went to her knees, still holding on to Patchouli as Mismagius floated above them. 

“Were you really going to torture me with your pokemon?” Marisa asked, remembering how horrified she was earlier.

“I was just trying to scare you,” Patchouli replied. "I don't torture people."

Marisa looked at the pile of books spilled around them. One of them was open, it showed a picture of the magikarp pokemon species. “You know...I’ve actually read one of your papers before, your dissertation on Magikarp was actually profound. And it’s been tested,” Marisa replied, smiling. “Someone once took a magikarp wearing a focus sash, powered by a baton pass, and won a match against fully evolved pokemon.”

“Heh, I caused a small debacle in the academic world back when I published it, I barely pay attention to things now,” Patchouli said, closing her eyes. “I need to sleep this off.”

“I’m gonna ransack your library,” Marisa said, moving Patchouli and placing her head on her assistant’s back.

“Help yourself…” she said, before an audible snore escaped her mouth.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Marisa said, as she and Mismagius eyed the library with a hungry grin.

* * *

Reimu was staring at a large portrait in a hallway for several minutes. There was a man and a woman together captured in a portrait. The man was very handsome, with blue hair and striking red eyes. The woman matched him in beauty, with long beautiful blonde hair. A toddler, who she assumed was Remilia herself was sitting on the man’s lap. The woman was holding a baby.

Reimu grimaced, and the tiniest bit of anger stirred in her. She doesn’t have photos of her parents like this. All she had was one of both her mother and father in separate miniature shrines inside her house. 

She breathed in and out, letting go of the thought.

“It’s a beautiful portrait, isn’t?” someone said. Reimu looked down the hall and saw a maid approaching. The shrine maiden looked back at the portrait, paying no mind to the noisy maid’s appearance.

“Those two are dead, I’m guessing?” Reimu asked. She sighed, what would a local woman know of the inner workings of the family? “Forget I asked, I don’t figure you would know.”

“The mistress’ parents have unfortunately passed. That was years ago, long before I came into my lady's service,” the maid said. Reimu curiously looked back at the maid, wondering why she was speaking of Remilia with such reverence. _“Why is this random local maid talking like that?”_ she thought.

But as she finally got a good look at the maid, Reimu got an unsettling feeling. The way the maid walked, silently, almost unnoticeable was setting off Reimu’s flight response. The maid looked like she was from archipelago, talked like she was from the archipelago, but Reimu had the feeling she wasn't a local woman.

She took a few steps back, ready to grab her pokeball.

“Are you alarmed? Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. You wouldn’t have seen me coming anyways,” she said, with a smile. “Was it my hair that startled you?” The woman’s hair was silver in color.

The maid wore a Kalosian maid uniform, black with a white apron. Her silver hair was just above shoulder length, she had two braids coming from the side of her face, ending with small green bows. Despite how easily she had blended into the background before, she would be hard to ignore once she makes herself known. She was dangerously beautiful, with a cold look on her face despite her smile. The kind of look that would captivate men as they ran to their own deaths in pursuit of her beauty, blinded to the dangers around them. She looked young, maybe about Reimu's age if she had to guess. “No, people have weird hair colors all over,” Reimu replied. The maid gave a light laugh, covering her mouth.

“My name is Sakuya Izayoi, head of maid of Remilia Scarlet, and her _real_ bodyguard,” she said, revealing her three pokeballs under her apron. “Let’s you and I go outside, Shrine Maiden.”

Reimu, not really willing to test non-compliance, followed the maid back to the same area where she battled Mei Ling, the courtyard of the mansion.

A small crowd of maids and gardeners gathered, a gaggle of straw hats and aprons. Mei Ling herself was watching from a gazebo further away, holding an infant in her arms.

“You’re not from Gensokoyo are you?” Reimu asked, standing across from her on the makeshift battle arena.

“I’m afraid not, my birthplace is a place not too far though. But my real home is wherever the mistress goes,” Sakuya said. “Now then, I’m your last barrier between you and the mistress. You'll defeat me if you wish to proceed,”

Reimu rocked her head back and groaned to the sky. 

“And I’ve only lost a pokemon battle once! Now then, let’s go!” Sakuya shouted, throwing her pokeball.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a longtime since I wrote a fanfiction. I have a lot of free time now!
> 
> This story will follow the events of 2hu, starting from Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. Instead of being Yokai or any other degree of non-humans, they'll instead be quirky pokemon trainers with their powers relating to how they conduct battles and what pokemon they use. It's really fun to think about. For example, here we have Remilia, whose a vampire in the games, instead has a large Noivern (a giant vampire bat pokemon). And that's the only one she's shown so far! 
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoys and stays tuned!


End file.
